


The Moon of Versailles

by HelenofTroy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he opened his blue eyes, and only saw her ...while another voice was calling him in the midst of darkness ... in his most  longest night.<br/>Yes, the King had been poisoned again....and in the middle of his agony a lot of voices were calling him, his brother´s voice,  Louis heard the voice of his wife, Maria Teresa, her prayers to the Virgin Mary, for the salvation of France, for his salvation, and heard the Athenais love  whispers, but he felt another different new touch...who was that creature of cold hands  on his bare chest, his forehead, an angel? for that he couldn´t listen her/his voice? while he was listening the rest of them, was like a torture  ...Louis in the middle of his own fever , consummated by his own pain and confussion just can say to himself "Am i dead? " "God in His Endless Generosity let me listen to my most dearest Beings before before heading to the House of the Dead, like my Father before than me"....But now their voices what Louis was desiring of hear, but the cold hands angel´s....the Claudine´s voice, hidden,<br/>So, in that way started the obsession of the King Sun, by his Royal Doctor, Claudine, named by him later the Versailles Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon of Versailles

**Author's Note:**

> First Part of the Moon of Versailles ~the Sun and the Moon~

-Santa María , Madre de Dios,  
Ruega por Nosotros Pecadores...- The Queen's entreaties arised from her lips as quickly arose from his eyes tears.  
Claudine looked for a moment to the Queen Marie Thérèse , while she was putting ice wrapped in a dark blue cloth, with the fleur de Lis, on the neck of Louis, and Claudine felt that pain of that dutiful wife was real.  
Claudine realized that it did not matter that Marie Thérèse was a queen or a king Louis. They were wife & husband, they were Louis & Marie Thérèse, husband & wife, and the pain reflected in the Queen´s cute face was so touching, so disturbing that was the main cause of rapture and fear in the Royal room. The Marie Thérèse´s desesperation just was turning all them in more and more worried and aghasts yet. The Queen had not even taken off her nightgown, she had skipped a protocol that now was unnecessary. Her long dark rosary, slipped on the white sheets of the Royal bed.  
She looked to Claudine, when the misterious blue eyes of the young doctor settled on hers, and her cold hand over the Queen´s rosary.  
-I´m with you-said Claudine softly, while she touched the Louis forehead again. 

All in the Royal Room, were in shock. Marie Thérèse felt the young doctor presence as a kind of balm. Her eyes were like a Witch Cat´s eyes...so deep, so misterious, big and blue like her husband´s ...like the King Louis eyes...Claudine had something familiar with the King, "in her face maybe-thought Marie Thérèse in one moment, stoping her prayer while the doctor was looking her own eyes -"She Could to be a bastard child of Louis XIII as well , such paceful her eyes are, like all the France´s rulers have been while years, i am lost in themselves, as when a cat look at you, like the moon reflected in the blue flowers spanish that she such loved, ....". In one moment, Marie Thérèse thought in her young years, in Spain...in those spanish high balconies of black trellises, pregnant with blue flowers falling ...out from their pots"

The expression of Alexandre Bontemps was impenetrable, stony. But really he was bothered by the Queen´s prayers, now the Queen suddenly, looking the soft and studied Claudine´s actions was distracted, finally, keeping her own fear for herself. By "God´s sake"-Bontemps thought-"Claudine has calmed her...as she always calm to the King"...Then was when happened....

Everyone in the Royal Room was then immersed in a kind of reverie. Even the whimsical Philippe , so hard to retain or capture his attention, was silent, in his long dark coat, almost in mourning now, yet not recovered by Henriette´s death, but already promised again, by the brother that was almost dieying on her bed, but without presence he did not understand the life, not even being a Prince of France. In the frozen Philippe´s eyes just an eternal moment: the Queen´s prayers, retained by the soft touch of that woman doctor that surely was clearly a witch. Everyone was pending of her hands, and her face, which seemed to move with astonishing slowness. Her blonde curls broke her bow alone while she lifted the blanket on the bed of the king, saying something to Bontemps....and a strange cat entered in the King´s bedroom.  
Claudine then looked the cat, so black as the night, and held his gaze for a few seconds and said "Air, air, open the window."  
Bontemps opened the Window, and that sound make wake up to all them in one only moment.....and Philippe felt how the blood of her veins were frozen. 

-Ah...Ah..it´s cold-said the King´s voice, trying to hold something in the air. 

-All is ok , your majesty-Claudine looked to Bontemps, pointing to the Royal head who nodded and gently settled the big pillow under the King Louis neck.

-Now, your majesty must take the antidote, the Aggitata Mortalis, this will erase the poison in his veins and will make him sleep  
while the purification of blood takes place, without causing damage-she said. 

-And how the poison will be dissipated on his body?-Marie Thérèse asked with hope to Claudine-tell me..-she said taking the long shirtsleeve of Claudine´s male clothes.  
-Through urine, Your Majesty-she said-now...if you let me....

The Queen stood and nodded, while the young woman approached her small bottle of medicine to to the Monarch´s mouth. But suddenly, the King opened her two eyes, and has incorporated, while all them screamed, but Claudine keept the calm, holding her bottle of medicine. 

-Talk to me, i command this to you, who are you? -said Louis in the midst of his delirium-the two Louis hands, pressed with the little strength that they had to Claudine´s arms.  
-Who are you?-repeated the king-who are you who are always there, always caring for me? Are you real? -Claudine looked to Bontemps, who nodded his hands placed on his face.  
Then Claudine sat on the bed beside the king, and against all Royal Protocol huged him, who like if she´d be his mother, closed his eyes again. Her dark hair, marred by sweat, rubbed against the white shirt of Claudine, looking for something ... something strange ...with an almost sensual but also pious, that strange mixture of despair and pain that the first Saints of the Church shoulded feel when the Roman fire pierced their skin...the God´s grace vs the delirim by the poison´s pain. Claudine then, said something in sotto voice, holding the King´s head, lost in his own dreams. 

The young doctor takes off his shoes and said aloud:  
-If he does not take the Aggitata now, he will lost all his conscience and the drug will reache the heart, stopping it. Forgive me by that, your majesty, sir-said Claudine looking briefly to the Queen and Bontemps, who did not say anything, while Claudine without letting the embrace of the king administered the antidote in his mouth, telling something that just Louis heard.  
"There is one place on Heaven, far, far away from this kingdom of France , called Versailles too where the Moon, the Sun´s sister, wanted stole his power, his light , while he was sleeping. The Sun was living in the Most Highest Tower of Versailles, and the Moon stole one of its rays of light, which were in his chest.But suddenly the Sun woke up, and say to the Moon "i knew that you were coming, do you want one of my rays? Then in change..."  
-In change spend a night of love with me, and i will give you my light, Moon -said Louis, in the middle of her tale, said for bringing the calm to him....-spend a night of love with me, sister-he said, opening her two big eyes by last time in that night, while he just saw the darkness, like Claudine predicted, resting his right hand on her face of white china. 

"Spend a night of love with me and i will give you my light"-those Louis words pierced the Claudine´s soul, and she kissed his foreshead, and the king touched her back and what anyone saw was like the Louis white fingers clawed her back very slowly, while Bontemps come back to help Claudine to let the king resting in her bed, while Louis fell asleep quickly, without drop Claudine´s drop. 

Madame De Montespan said something to Bontemps who dennied, and ordered each of those present to leave the king rest:

-The king need Resting-he said . while a low howl made turn back to the Queen, who kissed her husband´s face.  
-My brother can not stand in this way-Philippe said to Bontemps who not even looked her, as was usually, but left with the rest of subjets. 

-My cat what is making here? -the Bontemps first chamberlain took the dark cat, and left with the rest of people. The Queen said something to the cat "Buscando ratones"? in spanish that few people understood.  
Claudine looked to Bontemps eyes. But the Second Father, as she usually called him in the past when her father was the main doctor, said to her: 

-You will stay here, me, and both will watch the dream of his Majesty, for France-said Bontemps, tooking the young woman´s shoulders, giving to her the support that she was needing since long time ago. 

-They scary me, Bontemps-said Claudine, taking away the melted chunks of ice, which soaked the bed, and leting them in a little glass bowl, that with the light night had blue blue reflections with the moon almoust out. 

-No, doctor, they don´t distrustful of you. You are a loyal subject, France never will forget your sacrifice-said the man who loved to the King much more than to His own Life.  
-My father-Claudine said, in silence, while Bontemps settled into his bed.

-Yes, thanks-said Bontemps serious while Claudine´s nodded-now i need resting as well. If you need help just ask -the dark eyes of Bontemps closed, while with the middle light of the most nearest candle Claudine looked how many long were the old man´s eyelashes.

-Hopefully my father would have loved me as you love to Our King-said her in silence, while the king further tighten his hand. 

-Moon, Moon-he said-are you there? -Louis soft voice was almost a melody, like the sad note of a violin....so gentle, so soft, so intoxicating as velvet...Claudine tought looking the Louis lips....thinking....no, that was treason, it was not possible, think in the King as a man, when he was Her King.  
Surely he was referring to Madame de Monstespan , whom before the severe Bontemps expression did not let her kiss to the king. 

Suddenly Claudine, the Witch for many now, this for sure .. the woman doctor & scientist in whom the king trusted, the daughter that Bontemps would have wanted to have, felt envy of Madame de Montespan...the Royal Favourite, the King´s main love after Henriette...have that man...have that touch, though this would be a moment...Claudine closed her eyes, while the soft and calm Louis breathing rose and fell. That was not possible for her. But the king´s wrong caress in her back , would let in her innocent body a desire endless, a question unanswered forever....she knews that, she know very well to herself. Too much. 

Feel the king´s skin, and touch her dark-craven hair between her hands, while his cure, hear his voice, had made growing up in in her bowels a need strange, "is fear by the Court" -she thought.  
But inside herself Claudine knew that she was wrong...

Then she felt the pain and the and the gap that has opened before her. Fathomless.  
She closed her eyes as well, in the cold floor of Versailles, while her hand was in the king´s. 

 

Claudine did not know how many time, she´d been sleeping. One touch strange, awoke up her. She turned around quickly, but the King´s soft voice was over her: 

-Do not move-he said. 

Claudine from her height could only see with perplexity how her sleeve was touched by one hand of the king, while the other held her own hand, like she spent the whole night. The Louis index finger stroked her skin without drawing back his sleeve, but that rose slowly.  
Claudine felt in her his arm the rubbing of the royal king, making circles by her skin, leting a warm mark that will follow her , her  
whole life. Maybe he was the king, but he was not God. 

Claudine tried withdraw her arm, looking to Bontemps, but the man was deeply sleeping.  
-Your majesty-she said, in almost a whisper, but the king strongly held his arm. Not piety, that was the true Louis face in that moment. And at same time, a merceful face, while he followed her arm, until her shoulder, while Claudine was trying to convice herself that all was an hallucination of her King. Her king...  
She was blind, she just could feel the strock of the most dazzling men in France, she had called her angel, but the only angel´s voice was his own male voice. 

-Do not move-Louis repeat. He was slightly up, while he broke up the top of Claudine´s shirt , and his strong hand on his shoulder stopped, feeling the cold touch of that woman who had saved his life again.  
-Your majesty, i need check out you. How are you? -she answer. But the king nodded, happy. 

But what Claudine was in his blue eyes, yet stained of red, by the antidote was not the friendly look that he usually was giving her, was a look of admiration, of ...mistery. 

Louis felt almost if the Moon would have taken the form in that woman. Louis never had noticed how magic was the Claudine´s presence until now, in this last sick, in this last whisper...  
-Who Are you? -asked the king in silence, closing his eyes and brushing his nose by the blond Claudine´s hair ...how is possible that you know all those things? is almost if you ´d have that not even is given to me, the king of France, by God , the power of the Death, the Power of Recover Back the Life...who are you? -said the king by second time, while Claudine opened her blue eyes, in silence, leting the King make his will. He was holding her head with both hands now, her shirt broken...

-I´m just Claudine-your majesty-she said, smiling, not having courage to face him, while a warm feeling pierced the King´s soul, as never he felt. 

-What antidote you gave me, Claudine? -said the king, very slowly, while his face was more and more nearer to Claudine´s .  
-Was Aggitata Mortalis, your majesty-she said-was the only way of stop the poison on your blood. 

-Who are you who have more power yet than the King of France, that had mesmerized all my Court, while i, the King Sun am charme for you? Why did you tell me that story about the Sun and the Moon, Claudine? -he said, and Claudine felt how two tears were going to fall by his eyes, but was later, very later, the king was crying before she would have said anything else...

-Was a fairytale, sire that my father told me when i was a child-she said, while the King´s lips rubbed against her own lips, and she stoped her speech.  
-You must be a Witch, Claudine, as everyone say...only you know the Moon´s secrets, and my own dream of Power, you has said that Versailles was like the heaven, and the original tale was not like that, Claudine...you have seen my dreams as nobody has seen them never. i´m affraid you are a witch, and your antidote has bond to you forever. 

-No, my king, you are just sick by the painful night. Was pretty hard for you, but i think is Madame de Montespan who was in your dreams, you are in delirium, sire-she said, trying scape this time.  
Was so obvious that the king was leting a wound in her skin...that desire that she was feeling was beyond the desire.  
Claudine did not know anything of love, or desire...but she for sure knew that the simple lust was not a place between the everytime most strongst link between Louis and herself. 

-Was not Madame de Montespan who held my hand in the darkness. I felt your hand in the darkness, Claudine, and i heard your voice, you where there. 

Then Claudine looked to Louis eyes, but he just kissed her, with a slowness that was so great...Louis long breath retained was released in the virgin lips of Claudine, who almost did not move ...she looked his lips and they were not the king and her doctor, were just four lips, and the king´s went up and down by her lips as if would want see Versailles since the Heaven as the Sun had seen...and the Moon was pretending steal that vision , Louis did not feel desire, did not feel lust or pain, she just feel that he was in home, when their long kiss ended and Botemps look them without say anything...the morning was there, and the king recovered.  
But not his soul, his soul was sick forever, by the cause of the same woman that now was facing to His King, while he kissed her face after his passion kiss, like pretending that Botemps did not see his previous kiss...  
-Moon-the king whispered in Claudine´s ears, while she stood and say:  
-The king is safe. Now he needs food and rest-while Bontemps called to someone...  
And while the king looked her without look away, asbolutelly dazzling by her, while Claudine did not know what to do..(...)


End file.
